A system of this type is employed in the field of automation technology, for example, in order to achieve the most optimum throughput possible for a production device or an entire production system consisting of a plurality of production devices. In this respect, the problem frequently arises of managing a plurality of jobs, which are also called tasks in the following, in the production device or production system in such a way that the available resources, i.e. the available individual modules of the production device or production system, are utilized in the most efficient manner possible and at the same time the shortest possible running time of the jobs and tasks can be obtained. This problem of optimum utilization is also referred to as “job-shop scheduling”.
A device and a method for generating adaptive workflows are known from WO 00/38091. In this respect, individual job sequences are adapted dynamically to a changing work environment with the aid of a schedule planner and assigned work procedure instructions. If a control device identifies divergences in this respect, then the work procedures of uncompleted jobs can be re-assembled. Monitoring means are provided in this respect, which contain a virtual image of the physical environment.